halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella-G238
Isabella-G238 is an active member of Spartan Operations (formerly the Spartan-III Gamma Company), though she retains her old tag. For most of her career, Isabella-G238 was a member of Team Katar, a team of five Spartans, specializing in infiltration and sabotage on Covenant targets. Since being assigned to the UNSC Infinity, Isabella-G238 has become part of Fireteam Thunder, composed of 3 members of Team Katar, and in recent months, Oru ‘Mdama. Through their brief participation in the Human-Covenant War, Isabella-G238 and Team Katar fought behind the scenes, largely in the infiltration of Covenant transport ships, the sabotage of weapons shipments, and the assassination of Sangheili Zealot Squads. Now, Isabella-G238 and Fireteam Thunder continue to fight Covenant Remnants on the Outer Colonies, as well as classified missions on Sanghelios, under the supervision of Thel ‘Vadam. Biography: Childhood and Spartan-III Training: Isabella-G238 was born on Falaknuma, January 14, 2539. She was the only child to her parents, and showed great potential in her grades at school. When Falaknuma was attacked, Isabella-G238 was recovered from a refugee center by Beta-5 Division agents, and taken to Onyx. Isabella readily agreed to join Gamma Company upon being told she’d have the opportunity to become a Spartan. Despite the massive stresses of training, Isabella-G238 thrived in the physical exercises, which brought her close to Riley-G315 and later, the rest of Team Katar. She naturally rose to the leader of the group before it was designated a team, given her skill at moderating her teammates behavior and preventing their conflicting personalities from creating friction. Upon being shown the records of Alpha and Beta Company’s augmentation, Isabella-G238 still agreed to augmentation, but not without some hesitance. But her desire to be with her team overpowered her trepidation over the risks of augmentation. Military Career: Battle for Earth (October 20 - December 3 2552): Gamma Company was deployed shortly after the Fall of Reach. Under orders from the Office of Naval Intelligence, several teams from Gamma Company were diverted to Earth, including Team Katar. Upon the arrival of the Prophet of Regret's carrier over New Mombasa, Team Katar was quickly sent to New Mombasa. Over the city, Team Katar was ordered not to engage the main Covenant force, but rather the smaller invading teams, to keep the fight centralized and prevent the attack from spreading. Under these orders, and with no further involvement with ONI or FLEETCOM, Team Katar began precision strikes on Covenant forces, most notably in the infiltration of a Covenant weapons shipment due for the frontlines of the New Mombasa attack. The infiltration was a success, and many of the weapons and vehicles being shipped malfunctioned, hindering the progress of the invasion. Team Katar later turned to strategic assassinations of advanced Zealot teams and Sangheili Field Marshals. The identity of their targets are unknown, but is is believed that Team Katar averted potentially devastating attacks on unaware populations by invading Sangheili teams. Despite their training and skill, the young Spartans faced many setbacks due to their inexperience and Riley-G315 was critically wounded in a bout with a Sangheili Zealot. Post Human-Covenant War (December 11, 2552): After the War, Riley-G315 and Team Katar briefly continued to serve together combating Covenant Remnants present on Earth, until September 29, 2554, when Riley-G315 was sent to the UNSC Infinity. The remaining four members of Team Katar were sent on multiple small incursions into Covenant Remnant spaces, mostly to sabotage weapon shipments and assassinate high-level targets, with the intent to destabilize these remnants, and gather intelligence where possible. Team Katar lost contact with Illya-G047 during an operation that placed Team Katar behind enemy lines, specifically to collect intelligence on a rapidly growing den of Kig-Yar pirates. The mission was considered a failure after the Kig-Yar fled the planet and scattered. (February 25, 2552) Recent (March 4, 2558 - October, 2558): Isabella-G238 and the rest of Team Katar has rejoined with Riley-G315 on the Infinity. The team has since been redesignated Fireteam Thunder. In the seven months since rejoining, the team has had very few combat missions, although a large joint strike force with the Swords of Sanghelios brought Fireteam Thunder to the forefront of the hunt for Covenant Remnants, and placed Oru ‘Mdama with Fireteam Thunder. The team has also joined with Ana-B024 for some missions, though they remain suspicious of her motivations and actions, making it difficult for her to integrate with the team on a personal level. As of October 2558 (The Rise of the Created), Fireteam Thunder and Oru ‘Mdama were stationed on Sanghelios, searching for covert Covenant remnants, as well as Sangheili terrorist cells and black market operations. Personality: Isabella-G238 is very similar to the rest of her team in disposition and behavior; She is direct and fierce, and prone to taking risks without fully considering the consequences. Off the battlefield though, she is the binding force of her team, and prevents her teammates from becoming too disconnected. Since the disappearance of Illya-G047, Isabella-G238 has taken to defending her team even more fiercely, especially Riley-G315, who has the highest number of injuries on the team. Isabella-G238 has passed all psychological examinations, but her examiners have flagged her for potential symptoms of depression. Combat Skills and Training: Isabella-G238 is skilled with medium-range weapons and light explosive munitions, and is an experienced CQC fighter, but lacks the skill or raw power that Riley-G315 has. Although, she is an excellent pilot and driver with UNSC and Covenant vehicles. Isabella-G238 has strong leadership qualities, and excellent tactical decision-making. Description: 211 cm high, 88.89 kg. Naturally curly black hair, usually just above shoulder length, brown eyes. Mixed ethnicities, primarily African-American and some Indian. Multiple scars from Covenant plasma burns and Needler wounds. Her most prominent scar is a large blast wound from her left shoulder across her chest. Equipment: Isabella-G238 wears the Tyrant, a Generation-II MJOLNIR developed by Lethbridge Industrial. It has generalized improvements to the outer shell gleaned from tests with the Striker variant, as well as more advanced communication systems. These systems grant it near unfettered access to UNSC, and Covenant battlenet, as well as long-range remote control of certain networked systems, including ‘dumb’ AIs and personal datapads. Isabella-G238’s favored weapons are the M45 Shotgun and the M6H Magnum with the extended magazine. Trivia: *Isabella-G238 considers Riley-G315 a sister, and as such, their relationship is very close, even when their personalities cause conflict. *Isabella-G238 is allergic to peanuts. *Isabella-G238s favorite color is orange. Category:Gamma Company